


Day Twenty Nine: Safe Word:Pea.(Vinsmoke Yonji/Charlotte Galette)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [29]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Safeword Use, Short, Short & Sweet, Spanking, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Galette has a safe word for a reason when spanking Yonji and it's something Yonji loves deeply. (Little sweet moment at the end)
Relationships: Charlotte Galette/Vinsmoke Yonji
Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946200
Kudos: 5





	Day Twenty Nine: Safe Word:Pea.(Vinsmoke Yonji/Charlotte Galette)

"You know the Safe word?"

"Yes"

"What is it?"

"Pea,for some reason"

"Becuase you like them,now Shall we began"

Yonji whinced and whimpered as Galette struck his firm butt cheek,rubbing the Muscle after.

"Do you want to count?"

"Yes miss"

Galette nodded and struck once again,just as harsh

"One.."

Another harsh hit

"Two"

Galette struck again,making Yonji grip the sheets and whimper

"I thought you were gonna count"

"T..three"

"Good boy"

The fourth hit was a little harsher making Yonji suck into his bottom lip

"Four"

The fitth hit came alot faster and qucikker then her was expecting,so a deep moan slip from his mouth

"F...Five"

As soon as Galette hit for the sixth time,Yonji whimpered out and gripped the sheets tightly

"P....pea.."

Galette stopped and stepped away,letting Yonji roll over and whimper,gripping the sheets.

Galette felt so bad,she didn't want to hurt him as badly as she must have,sitting down next to Yonji, She ran her fingers through his short green Hair 

"I'm.sorry"

"Don't be..I thought I could go longer"

"Yonji,the Safe word is there for a reason,it's not so you can just use it for fun,if I hurt you you need to use it,so it's okay baby,I'm just glad you stopped me now"

Yonji nodded and snuggled into her.

"I love you"


End file.
